A Nova Era Marota
by detroiahelena
Summary: A Nova Era Marota Eles eram lindos. Disputados. Capitães. E inimigos... Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Cedrico Digory e Nick Olsen. Mas claro que todo conto de fadas... Ou bruxas... Possuem vilãs. Três amigas sem popularidade... Líderes de torcida capazes de tudo... Disputando os mesmo Marotos...


bcenter A nova era marota /b/center

Bufei, analisando o relógio que apitava a cada minuto passado acompanhado da música que tocava... Faltava apenas um dia para retornar a Hogwarts e eu realmente não tinha muito que fazer. Observei meu quarto e percebi que o malão já estava pronto próximo a porta fechada. O meu quarto rosado estava impecável, não havia uma folha fora do lugar... Eu era muito exigente e assumia com afinco. Cama ajeitada com ursos que eu mal lembrava tê-los ganho algum dia, escrivaninha arrumada e com uma foto de minha família acenando, gavetas, armários, toalhas... Tudo perfeitamente harmonioso. A cortina brincava com o vento e eu podia ver assim, o sol brilhando no meu jardim.

Eu morava em uma vila bruxa e pacata, com crianças brincando no parque e pessoas conhecidas caminhando até o comércio. Analisei meu telefone, aguardando que ele tocasse, mas nada aconteceu. Sim, eu fazia parte do seleto grupo de bruxos modernos, que usavam adereços trouxas de maneira inofensiva. Eu estava ansiosa, esperando Dean ligar. Dean era meu vizinho desde sempre e meu amigo em Hogwarts. Cursávamos o mesmo ano e durante as férias, sempre inventávamos algo para fazer, em dias como hoje. Além de Dean, existia também Junobox... Junobox morava próximo a minha vila e a facilidade em aparatar a fazia presente em nossa casa todos os dias, além de Hogwarts. Por último, mas não menos importante, havia Jessica, que morava a dois quarteirões e também estudava em nossa escola.

Todos eram da grifinória e eu sempre imaginei o motivo de estar na casa dos corajosos, se eu não era bem um grande exemplo disso. Não tinha medo de bichos ou algo parecido, não tinha medo de morrer e tampouco de injeções... Tinha medo realmente de alguém, além de meu seleto e curto grupo de verdadeiros amigos, descobrir minha secreta paixão por ele. Harry Potter.

Harry era da nossa casa e além de histórias antigas como o-menino-que-sobreviveu, no quinto ano, auxiliado por seu padrinho Sirius Black, havia derrotado o Lorde das Trevas em uma grande batalha. O senhor Black havia sido absolvido de uma acusação sobre a morte de James e Lilian Potter, tornando-se membro do ministério da magia e o responsável por Harry. Eles moravam juntos no Largo Grimmauld, um vilarejo não muito distante daqui. Em Hogwarts ele não era o-menino-que-sobreviveu apenas, ele era capitão do time de quadribol e brilhante em defesa contra as artes das trevas. Não conversávamos muito desde que me vi apaixonada por ele, em uma madrugada de outono no quinto ano.

bcenter Flashback /b/center

A noite estava gélida e duvidei que fosse a entrada do inverno. Sabia perfeitamente que o os dementadores próximos eram os responsáveis. Levantei-me nervosa por não conseguir mais dormir, ao contrário de todas as minhas colegas e caminhei até o salão comunal, sonolenta.

Bocejei alto e observei uma capa no sofá. Estava com frio e a coloquei, pensando em dar uma volta e esperar o sono voltar. Sabia que era arriscado, pois os sonserinos faziam guarda para a professora "carrasca" que o ministério havia mandado para dirigir a escola ao lado de Dumbledore, Dolores, mas ainda sim, sai pelo quadro. O castelo estava escuro e silencioso e esses adjetivos lhe davam uma graça incomum. Nunca havia caminhado à noite por Hogwarts. Desci as escadas próximas e em outro ponto voltei a subi-las, tentando por fim, cansar-me.

Aproximei meus braços do corrimão alto e mal sabia em que andar estava, mas o susto me fez descer alguns degraus, medrosa. Pressionei minhas sobrancelhas e observei que havia alguém ali. Claro que uma aluna normal e com juízo sairia correndo até o salão comunal, mas eu não consegui, aflorando minha curiosidade. Caminhei vagarosa até o andar e procurei o motivo de minha insistência naquele local. Ouvi passos e me escondi, quase sorrindo pela aventura infantil, mas o que vi não me fez alegre.

_ Está tarde... _ Harry Potter comentou a uma aluna que eu não conhecia, uma corvinal. Vestiam capas compridas como a que eu trajava e pareciam nervosos.

_ Melhor ir andando... _ Disse a menina, passando seus cabelos lisos para trás das orelhas em um gesto simples, sorrindo para Harry.

Ele depositou suas mãos nos bolsos da capa e aproximou seu rosto ao dela, dando-lhe um beijo demorado. Aquilo foi algo tão inusitado para mim que senti meus lábios secarem, além de meus olhos brilharem sem motivo. Senti minha respiração descompassar e tentei de todas as formas, não encarar o casal, mas era impossível. Parecia que havia luzes em seu encalço, pois eu tentei me virar, mas não consegui. Depois de algum tempo, infindável para mim, eles se afastaram, sorrindo de maneira boba e caminharam para as escadas, separados, mas sem perderem o sorriso.

Eu me abaixei no chão gelado, analisando as escadas que eles haviam acabado de descer e não importei em alguém me encontrar ali, não me importei em me esconder. Senti uma raiva tão grande de Harry e não sabia explicar o por que. Sentia-me traída, usada como uma peça de roupa e me peguei chorando, sem soluçar. Engoli o choro depois de muito tempo e percebi que havia algo errado, algo muito mais errado do que ele beijar outra garota, algo errado em mim, algo errado...

bcenter Fim do flashback /b/center

Acordei de meus devaneios quando observei minha porta abrir suavemente.

_ Vanessa... _ Disse à minha irmã, que me analisava. _ o que quer? _ perguntei de forma hostil, lembrando-me que ela havia me arremessado uma grande quantidade de macarronada e minha mãe comentar algo como "ela só tem oito anos...". Vanessa e Mike eram meus irmãos por parte da minha mãe e também eram gêmeos. Crianças adoráveis como qualquer uma nessa idade! Argh!

_ Juno quer falar com você... _ Vanessa disse, batendo a porta em seguida, sentindo-se aborrecida por minha pergunta grossa. Caminhei até a porta e desci as escadas até a sala de minha casa, sorrindo por saber que minha mãe realmente tinha mania por sofás. Havia muito mais sofás que o necessário na sala e apesar de ser grande, era estranho ainda sim.

_ Junobox... _ Sorri, caminhando até ela. Juno mantinha os cabelos presos, quase sempre, em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, deixando cair madeixas curtas em seu rosto. Juno também não ligava muito para roupas ou qualquer outra "futilidade" como ela mesma dizia. Costumava dizer que Juno era nossa amiga masculina. Nunca saia com garotos, pois os achava infantis demais para sua idade, sendo que ela tinha a mesma idade que todos.

_ Anne... _ Ela disse, sabendo que meu primeiro nome m irritava bastante. Eu não gostava de meu nome e por mais normal que ele fosse, soava-me estranho. Preferia meu sobrenome, até os mais íntimos me chamavam assim, então... Orleans!

_ Pensei que ninguém fosse me chamar... _ Conclui, observando mamãe aparecer na porta da sala.

_ Juno! _ Ela caminhou até minha amiga, apertando-lhe as bochechas e sorrindo. Também sorri, se ela soubesse o que Juno gostaria de fazer com aquele gesto...

_ E aí, senhora Orleans? _ Disse, Juno, jogando-se no sofá branco da sala. Sim, jogando-se, porque Juno não se sentava, se jogava!

_ Dean? _ Observei Dean entrar no encalço de minha mãe e mal o havia notado ali. Dean era um garoto franzino, mas ainda sim tinha sua graça. Sempre educado e risonho, além dos cabelos largados.

_ É o que parece! _ Ele comentou, segurando o Skate no colo e se sentando. Dean amava seu Skate mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo e isso era estranho. "Podem destruir minha casa, mas não toquem no meu Skate!"

_ Boa tarde para você, também! _ Comentei, suspirando para mim mesma.

_ Jess está nos esperando na sorveteria do beco. _ Comentou Juno, analisando seu relógio de pulso.

_ Anne, você já arrumou seu malão? _ Mamãe perguntou e eu tentei sorrir. Não adiantava dizer à mamãe que eu não gostava que me chamasse de Anne por que, se ela mesma que me colocou este nome, ela deveria gostar, não é?

_ Já! _ Disse orgulhosa, ajeitando meu tênis com cuidado. Sabia que mamãe não gostava de all star, mas o que podia fazer, eu o adorava. "All star e Jeans? Estou pronta para viajar!"

_ Então não demorem, quero que jantemos todos juntos! _ Mamãe disse quando me levantei e beijei-lhe o rosto.

bcenter No Beco diagonal/b/center

O beco estava vazio aquele dia, todos já haviam comprado o material para as aulas próximas e a reforma na travessa do tranco havia deixado a população mais tranqüila para caminhar por lá. Estávamos sentados em uma das mesas na sorveteria da esquina e eu observava Dean andar com aquele tipo de madeira sobre a rua.

_ Nunca vou conseguir fazer isso... _ Comentei para Juno, aguardando que Jess aparecesse.

_ Se você não tentar... _ Dean disse, descendo de seu Skate e me encarando. Sorri envergonhada e neguei com a cabeça.

_ Começar o ano letivo com um braço quebrado não é uma boa! _ Disse, terminando meu sorvete e observando Juno repetir a banana Split.

_ Você não é realmente corajosa, Anne! _ Dean disse em desafio e eu me levantei. Alguns passos até o final da rua com aquele tipo de carrinho nos pés não deveria ser difícil, principalmente por que muitos jovens se equilibram ali e eu sou boa em vassouras, por que não tentar? Subi no Skate de Dean e o observei sorrir. _ Ok, Orleans... É só firmar os pés... _ eu ouvi Dean dizer e dei uma pequena empurrada no Skate. Realmente não era tão difícil.

Dei mais uma passada e ouvi Juno gargalhar com minha dificuldade.

_ Borboletas ganham de você... _ Ela disse e eu pressionei minhas sobrancelhas, empurrando novamente o Skate e o sentindo mais rápido.

_ Viu só! _ Gritei, quando a sorveteria se distanciou de mim. Sorri e analisei o chão novamente, engolindo em seco. Havia uma suave descida naquele local e por mais suave que fosse, pela minha velocidade eu praticamente voei até a parte inferior, sentindo meus pés quase saírem do pequeno pedaço de maneira. _ bDean!/b _ Gritei, desesperada e não pude perceber se ele estava atrás de mim ou não. Procurei minha varinha em meu bolso e a alcancei, mas nada adiantou, não havia feitiço ali para ser quebrado... Na realidade, a única coisa que se quebraria ali não eram feitiços. Fechei meus olhos, receosa com o que poderia acontecer e em questão de segundos, senti que havia batido fortemente em alguma coisa.

b Braço quebrado, droga! /b

Abri meus olhos, segundos depois e senti meu braço arder com um leve arranhão, além de observar Dean chegar a meu encontro.

_ Orleans! _ Dean gritou, abaixando-se para analisar seu Skate. "Ótimo, eu aguardando ele chegar e me ajudar a levantar e ele ajuda a levantar o Skate." Bufei nervosa e me virei, encarando agora o meu obstáculo. Corei violentamente.

_ Jess? _ Jess estava caída do meu lado, analisando-me nervosa, mas isso ainda não era o pior. Hermione, Rony e Harry estavam ao seu lado, tentando por fim nos ajudar. Levantei-me rapidamente, sem saber de onde havia retirado tanta força de vontade e ajeitei meus cabelos.

Minha jeans havia se rasgado na altura do joelho e meu braço, onde havia o pequeno arranhão, sangrava suavemente, além dos meus cabelos desalinhados e... Resumindo, horrorosa!

_ O que você estava fazendo, Orleans? _ Jess perguntou, levantando-se com a ajuda de Hermione e Rony Weasley, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, abafava uma gargalhada com as mãos. Sorri internamente por perceber que Harry não fazia o mesmo gesto, eu diria até que estava preocupado se não fosse sua educação. Ele sempre era educado e atencioso, então era comum parecer preocupado comigo... Sem expectativas, Orleans!

_ Eu estava... Bom... _ Corei, observando Juno e sua banana split aparecerem em meu campo de visão.

_ Você está bem? _ Juno me encarou, depois gargalhou na minha frente, acompanhada por Rony, que havia soltado suas mãos da boca e se permitido gargalhar. "Muy amiga." Corei ainda mais e observei Hermione se aproximar.

_ Deixa eu lhe ajudar com isso... _ Hermione segurou minha varinha e sussurrou feitiços para o meu corte no braço, aliviando a dor. Hermione era uma grande amiga, apesar de sempre estar com Rony e Harry, fazendo com que nos distanciássemos.

_ Obrigado... _ Respondi nervosa, tentando não encarar Harry.

_ Vamos a sorveteria então! _ Disse Jess, ajeitando os cabelos e caminhando com Dean e seu precioso Skate. Juno colocou o restante do sorvete na boca e acenou para Hermione, Harry e Rony.

_ Nos vemos em Hogwarts... _ Disse Hermione, entrando com Rony e Harry na floreios e borrões.

_ Cara, que mico! _ Disse Juno e eu a olhei de esguelha. "Ela é uma grande amiga mesmo!"

Voltamos a sorveteria e eu me sentei, analisando o corte na minha calça. Jess contava algo a Dean e Juno observava os sorvetes do cardápio.

_ Você vai comer mais? _ perguntei a ela, desacreditada. Havia comido um pequeno sorvete e estava completamente satisfeita.

_ Posso? _ Perguntou de maneira hostil, mas risonha.

_ Pára tudo! _ Jess disse, segurando o braço de Juno para que ela não levantasse e arregalou os olhos para alguém que acabava de entrar na sorveteria. A paixão de Jess e de praticamente toda a escola, tratando-se de garotas. Nick Olsen. Ele era loiro, alto, olhos claros... Popular. Fazia parte da corvinal e era o capitão do time da casa, além de monitor chefe e um dos melhores alunos azuis. Sorria para todas, conversava com poucas. E o pior de tudo... Ele sabia que era "o cara".

_ Olsen! _ Dean disse, em um misto de careta e reprovação. _ O que ele tem? _ Dean perguntou para Jess, mas ela mal piscava. Nós sabíamos o que ele tinha... Ele tinha "aquilo". Não sei descrever o que é aquilo, mas deveria ser algo como quente, charmoso...

_ Tem a melhor bunda de Hogwarts... _ respondeu Juno, sem cerimônia alguma, voltando a analisar o cardápio.

_ Cara, eu queria muito que ele me chamasse para o baile de inverno este ano! _ Comentou Jess, ainda o observando.

_ Sonha alto, Jess... Mas caia da cama! _ Dean disse, acariciando seu Skate.

_ Ainda pego este maroto... _ Comentou ela, ignorando Dean.

Nós havíamos apelidados os meninos mais interessantes da escola como Marotos. Harry Potter, Nick Olsen, Draco Malfoy e Cedrico Digorry. Sim, todos eles eram, sem dúvida alguma, rapazes interessantes, mas infelizmente não éramos as únicas a acharem isso e devido a grande disputa, havíamos "cancelado nossa participação", como Junobox dizia.

Poucos minutos que Olsen permaneceu na sorveteria, as slíderes/s animadoras de torcida apareceram no balcão, com suas saias curtas e sorrisos maliciosos. A principal líder era Delacuor, uma bonita loira vinda de Beauxbatons a dois anos atrás. Não sabíamos quem havia elegido aquele seleto grupo como líderes de torcida de Hogwarts, então imaginávamos que elas mesmo se elegeram... Algo meio Napoleão Bonaparte! Foi ele mesmo, aquele trouxa, que se coroou? Bom, elas eram assim: Bonitas; Metidas; Desejadas... Insuportáveis.

Jess pressionou as sobrancelhas quando Fleur se aproximou de Nick, conversando animadamente algo fútil, com certeza.

_ Elas se acham tão... _ Juno não completou a frase.

_ Boas?_ Perguntou Dean, analisando-as. Dean era um dos poucos garotos que não viam graça alguma nas líderes de torcida, as achava fúteis, lindas, mas completas idiotas. Sim, Dean era um cara diferente! Ri do comentário de Dean e voltei minha atenção ao meu ferimento, até perceber alguém se aproximar da mesa. "Essa não!" Levantei meus olhos e suspirei. Cho Chang.

_ Orleans? _ Ela disse em um mistura de reprovação e ironia. Cho havia sido a "namoradinha" de Harry Potter por alguns meses e este simples fato me fez odiá-la. Ela também não gostava de mim.

_ Não... Só alguém parecido!_ Comentei e Juno gargalhou, voltando a atenção para o cardápio. Observei algumas colegas de Chang, caminharem até ela, nos encarando de cara fechada. Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, risonho.

_ Ainda continua saindo com Neville Longbotton? _ Ela perguntou e eu a encarei. Nunca havia saído com Neville, até por que, além de sermos grandes amigos, ele namorava Luna, uma corvinal.

_ Não... Pode agarrá-lo... _ Respondi e Juno novamente gargalhou. A única silenciosa e temerosa na mesa era Jess.

_ Não brinque comigo... A N N E! _ Ela disse e eu sorri. Odiava meu nome, mas ela não me irritaria. Eu adorava fazer isso, sorrir para Chang. O ódio lhe subia a garganta por não conseguir, nunca, me fazer irritar.

_ Não estou brincando, Chang... _ Disse, observando Juno fazer um gesto para o funcionário do local.

_ Uma banana Split! _ Gritou Juno para o pequeno rapaz e ele havia acenado, entendendo seu pedido. _ Me diga Chang, como anda a clavícula? _ perguntou Juno e eu sorri, lembrando-me do acontecido a um ano atrás. Juno, rebatedora da grifinória, havia acertado, sem querer, um balaço em direção as líderes de torcida, acertando em cheio Cho. Havia sido um dia divertido, tirando talvez o fato de Harry correr para ajudá-la, mas...

_ Me diga, Cosso... Como andam as suas namoradas? _ Quem havia perguntado agora era Fleur e Juno fechou seu semblante risonho. Fleur Delacuor havia espalhado para toda a escola que Junobox era lésbica e, retirando a grifinória e alguns amigos, todos acreditaram.

_ Você sempre me perguntando isso... Fleur... Caia na real, não vou sair com você! _ Disse Juno, fingindo uma voz doce e observei Fleur levantar sua varinha, mas antes disso estávamos todos nós, Juno, Jess, Dean e Eu, apontando as varinhas na direção do grupo.

_ Moças... Caiam fora daqui! _ Disse Dean, gesticulando com a cabeça a porta da sorveteria e eu sorri, quando elas se sentiram vencidas.

_ Ainda lhe dou um "sacode" Cosso! _ Gritou Fleur e Juno arregalou os olhos, sem entender a gíria.

_ O que significa sacode? Algo como um amasso? _ Ela perguntou e eu sorri, negando veemente.

_ Algo não tão carinhoso... _ Respondeu Dean, sentando-se novamente e voltando sua atenção ao venerado Skate.

centerb Em casa... /b/center

Tomei um banho quente e me diverti com o novo xampu de jasmim que havia comprado. Ele era realmente bom e já que, o trem partia as dez da manhã e eu, sempre sonolenta neste horário, mau costume das férias, deveria ajeitar meu cabelo agora a noite, deixando o básico para amanha de manha.

Dei mais uma olhadinha no malão, para confirmar todos meus pertences necessários e sorri animada. Adorava Hogwarts. Aumentei o som do meu aparelho trouxa e me sequei.

i "Quando perco a fé...

Fico sem controle...

Me sinto mal...

Sem esperança...

E ao meu redor...

A inveja vai...

Fazendo as pessoas se odiarem mais... "/i

Analisei minha roupa separada para amanha de manha, durante a viajem. Tênis! Óbvio. Calça jeans, camiseta branca, óculos escuros extremamente grandes... Ah! Era verão. E eu também gostava da moda...

i "Cedo ou tarde a gente vai se encontrar...

Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor...

Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar..." /i

Suspirei.

_ Anne! _ ouvi minha mãe gritar e abrir a porta do meu quarto. A música realmente estava alta. _ Venha jantar... Rodolfo chegou cedo! _ Disse ela, referindo-se a meu padrasto. Meu pai biológico havia se mudado para a América desde a separação com minha mãe. Eu tinha sete anos quando isso aconteceu e até hoje nossa relação ainda era forte, sempre dávamos um jeito de nos encontrar, normalmente no natal ou datas comemorativas, mas Rodolfo era sem dúvida alguma, meu segundo pai.

Sorri e caminhei para a sala de jantar, onde todos já estavam reunidos. A mesa grande e iluminada sempre me lembrava minha época de menina.

_ Aí está minha moçinha! _ Rodolfo disse e eu lhe beijei a testa. Rodolfo se casou com mamãe um ano depois de sua separação e desde sempre eu o amei como um grande amigo.

_ Eu sou sua moçinha! _ Exclamou Vanessa e eu me lembrei do almoço, sentando-me do lado da mamãe esta noite.

_ Você também!_ Rodolfo disse, ajeitando o terno. Rodolfo trabalhava no ministério da magia, no mesmo setor que Arthur Weasley, pai de Rony e isso me fazia muito feliz, pois sempre havia reuniões na "Toca" e eu sempre fazia companhia a meu padrasto, observando assim, Harry Potter. Ele sempre estava na casa de Rony. _ Preparada para amanhã?

_ Estou! _ Disse firme e animada, estava realmente preparada. Percebi mamãe se sentar e me analisar.

_ Tenha cuidado! _ Disse, depositando comida no prato de Vanessa.

_ Lá tem dragões? _ Perguntou Mike e eu sorri.

_ Sim... _ Respondi, amedrontando meu irmão e observando o semblante sério de mamãe. _ Bom, obrigado pelas botas novas... _ Disse a Rodolfo, tentando mudar o assunto. Ele havia me presenteado com belíssimas botas aconchegantes para o inverno.

_ Mandarei o presente de seu aniversário por coruja! _ Disse mamãe e eu me entristeci com seu argumento. Era, então, um presente pequeno?

_ ok... _ Disse, voltando a sorrir pela proximidade do dia de amanha.

_ Sem TV até tarde... _ Disse Rodolfo e eu bufei. Eles não estavam falando com Mike ou Vanessa, poxa, tenho oito anos?

_ Aham... _ Disse, saboreando a carne grelhada de mamãe.

_ Grande dia, amanhã... _ Disse mamãe, sorrindo carinhosa.

_ Grande dia... _ Repeti, sem realmente saber se seria um grande dia depois do tombo maravilhoso no beco.

centerb Grande dia... /b/center

Acordei com meu despertador e me sentei na cama fofa, animada, para meu próprio espanto. Acordar cedo nunca me deixava sorridente. Espreguicei-me bastante e caminhei até o banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e sentindo o frio costumeiro na barriga. Lembrar-me de Harry me fazia bem.

Ajeitei meus cabelos com a varinha e coloquei a minha roupa separada em uma poltrona no canto do quarto. Sorri quando depositei os óculos enormes em meu rosto e passei um brilho labial desnecessário. Desnecessário por que minha mãe me obrigou a tomar café da manhã.

_ Estou satisfeita! _ Reclamei, depois de duas panquecas enormes e uma vitamina de frutas.

_ Tem certeza? _ perguntou mamãe e Rodolfo sorriu para mim, conhecendo o gênio da mulher.

_ Tem o carrinho no trem, Senhora Sharon... _ Rodolfo disse a mamãe e eu sorri agradecida.

_ Então está pronta? _ Disse mamãe, ajeitando os cabelos de Mike.

_ Sim... _ Comentei, caminhando até as escadas e pegando meu malão.

_ Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá? _ Perguntou mamãe e eu sorri.

_ Não há necessidade! _ Disse "Com certeza eu vou deixar Mike e Vanessa estragarem minha viagem depois de um grande mico!" Pensei.

_ Ok... _ Mamãe me beijou as bochechas e me observou sair com Rodolfo.

_ Tchau crianças... _ Disse a Mike e a Vanessa, saindo de casa.

_ Tem um portal as nove... _ Comentou Rodolfo, analisando a vizinhança. O sol estava quente apesar das poucas horas.

_ Odeio chaves de portais... _ Reclamei verdadeira. Primeiro, eu nunca conseguia ficar em pé na hora da queda. Segundo, quando eu chegava ao destino, parecia ter sido mascada por vacas!

_ Vamos de carro, então... _ Ele disse, entrando em seu carro preto e eu o acompanhando, aguardando o malão entrar no porta-malas depois de um feitiço útil.

centerb Na plataforma... /b/center

Despedi-me de Rodolfo, agradecendo pela carona e insistindo para que ele não me esperasse entrar no trem, não havia necessidade, já havia feito aquilo tantas vezes... Ajeitei meus óculos e estranhei não ter encontrado Dean durante o percurso até a estação, já que ele era meu vizinho. Analisei meu malão e encarei a minha volta os trouxas em seus afazeres. Todos ocupados e estressados, desinteressados sobre uma parede no meio de duas plataformas e sérios. Sorri, sabendo que Rodolfo os venerava. Talvez esse o motivo de tantos objetos trouxas em nossa casa.

_ Orleans! _ Junobox me deu um tapa na nuca e depositou a gaiola de Lilica, sua coruja, no chão. Juno realmente era a menina mais delicada que existia.

_ Juno... _Disse, passando a mão por onde ela havia me batido e analisando sua coruja.

_ Estou com fome! _ Exclamou ela, acenando para Dean e Jess, que entravam pelo corredor onde estávamos. _ A mulher do carrinho me fará um grande favor... _ Continuou ela, bocejando. Juno estava com uma grande camiseta e calças de moletom, além do malão e uma mochila surrada nas costas.

_ Porque está com mochila? _ Dean perguntou, aproximando-se e eu sorri por não vê-lo com seu Skate.

_ Isso aqui, vocês verão... _ Ela disse, sorrindo misteriosa e acenando ironicamente para Fleur. A capitã das líderes de torcida estava com um vestido rosa claro, apertado e simples, além de saltos, bolsas... Suspirei. Como alguém conseguia viver vinte e quatro horas do dia daquela forma? Tudo bem você se arrumar, mas às vezes, pelo menos comigo, batia-me uma vontade de largar tudo e andar de chinelos por aí...

_ Orleans... E o braço? _ Jess disse e eu sorri, lembrando-me do tombo e agradecendo silenciosamente a Hermione.

_ Já está tudo bem... _ Disse, esticando meu braço para Jess e com este movimento repentino, batendo fortemente a mão em Chang. b Droga!/b Engoli em seco quando Chang soltou um gritinho e acariciou o local atingido, ou melhor, acariciou seu rosto. Corei violentamente e Juno gargalhou. A capacidade de Juno gargalhar em situações difíceis eram algo muito ruim.

Cho continuou acariciando a área vermelha de seu rosto até analisar quem havia lhe dado um belo de um tapa na cara. Sorri nervosa para ela.

_ Chang eu... _ Corei ainda mais, começando a falar, mas ela me interrompeu de maneira drástica. Alcançou sua varinha e direcionou para o meu rosto.

bMerda!/b

_ O que está fazendo, Chang? _ Eu corei ainda mais, analisando quem havia perguntado e observando Jess fraquejar em sorrisos. Nick Olsen. Também sorri, mas não por ser ele que estava me defendendo e sim por lembrar que ele era o monitor chefe da corvinal.

_ Orleans me deu um tapa na cara! _ Ela respondeu nervosa, abaixando a varinha e virando-se contra mim.

_ Não... Eu não... _ Eu tentei dizer algo a meu favor, mas estava difícil.

_ Quem ela pensa que é? Ridícula... _ Chang continuou a reclamar e isso atraiu a atenção de vários alunos para o nosso grupo. Olsen analisou-me de maneira seca e voltou sua atenção a Cho.

_ Foi um acidente! _ Disse de forma rápida, tentando, por fim, que Chang parasse de falar.

_ Ah, assim como o balaço de Cosso? _ Juno estreitou as sobrancelhas para o argumento de Cho, mas sorriu depois, erguendo as mãos, risonha, em um gesto de defesa. Aquilo a culpou mais ainda.

_ Da próxima, tiro pontos de vocês, grifinórios... _ Concluiu Olsen e eu bufei, aliviada, apesar de tudo.

_ Não pode tirar pontos por brigas pessoais, Olsen... Ou terei que tirar pontos da corvinal por isso... _ Uma voz feminina me fez sorrir. Hermione, nossa monitora chefe caminhou até o grupo, analisando Nick.

_ Certo, Srta Granger... _ Disse Nick, sem se importar com o argumento de Hermione e voltando a caminhar com Cho para o trem. Sorri abertamente a Hermione quando eles se distanciaram.

_ Obrigado... _ Respondi envergonhada.

_ Posso sentar com vocês? È que depois da ronda no trem, todos os vagões permanecem cheios... _ Ela concluiu e nós sorrimos para ela, apenas Jess, que permanecia em transe por Olsen, não pareceu entender o que Hermione havia dito.

_ Tudo bem... Até por que teremos alguém para nos defender depois... _ Disse Juno, começando a caminhar para o trem, mas eu a encarei, curiosa.

_ Depois do que? _ Pressionei minhas sobrancelhas, mas ela simplesmente me deu os ombros.

Caminhamos até uma cabine vazia e nos sentamos animadas. Dean e Jess ficaram na janela e eu, assim como Juno e Lilica, sentamos para o meio da cabine. Hermione depositou um livro em minha poltrona e sorriu.

_ Volto depois da ronda... _ Comentou ela e saiu, fechando a porta. Juno pegou sua mochila e sorriu marota, assustando-me. Da última vez que Juno havia sorrido daquela forma, perdemos vinte pontos por permitir que os dementadores entrassem no banheiro masculino. Melhor não continuar esta lembrança...

_ Eu não vou perguntar o que está planejando... _ Disse firme e ela sorriu, demonstrando na mochila algumas especialidades Weasleys. _ Não acredito! _ Respondi assustada para Juno e Jess também analisou a mochila.

_ O que está planejando? _ Perguntou Jess, demonstrando um sorriso em seu rosto. Analisei Dean, em um pedido silencioso de ajuda.

_ Pode falar! _ respondeu Dean, depois de constatar o silêncio de Juno e eu percebi que estava perdida.

_ Não me coloquem no meio disso, ok? _ pedi, temerosa. Já não bastavam todos os pontos que sempre perdíamos?

_ Você já está no meio disso, Anne! _ Disse-me Juno, coçando os cabelos e sorrindo para mim. _ o plano é o seguinte...

centerb O plano... /b/center

Eu bati minha cabeça várias vezes na parede antes de continuar caminhando com Juno. Estávamos perdidas, por que, com certeza, alguém nos pegaria. Eu ainda negava com a cabeça a atitude de Junobox.

_ Não tem como dar errado... _ Juno dizia, entrando comigo no pequeno banheiro do trem. _ Escute, nós vamos depositar essa bomba de bosta de dragão aqui... Assim que Fleur entrar, nós a detonamos... Um simples toque com a varinha e aquela loira vai entender o que é um "sacode".

_ E se falhar? _ perguntei temerosa, vendo Juno depositar a pequena caixinha atrás do vaso.

_ Não há como falhar... Nós nos sentamos ali, nas mesas da pequena lanchonete... _ Disse Juno, abaixada.

_ E se ela não vier ao banheiro? _ perguntei nervosa. Por que ela não havia levado Dean ou Jess para este tipo de serviço? Eles haviam permanecido no vagão para não levantarem suspeitas.

_ Ela sempre vem... Aquela maquiagem não resistiria todo esse percurso... Acalme-se garota! _ Disse Juno e eu tentei sorrir, pois nunca participava deste tipo de coisa, então... Estava me sentindo uma Comensal da morte.

_ ok... Vamos sair daqui logo?_ Perguntei ansiosa. Juno acenou e abriu a portinha do banheiro, encarando o corredor e gesticulando para mim. Saímos do banheiro e nos sentamos em uma mesinha da pequena lanchonete que havia dentro do trem. Eu estava trêmula, afinal, seria muitos pontos a menos para a grifinória. Suspirei.

_ Quero um pedaço de bolo de abóbora e você? _ Ela disse ao rapaz que servia as mesas e eu a encarei. Não era possível que ela estava tão calma assim.

_ nada! _ Respondi e ela sorriu, bocejando. _ Eu não acredito que você possa pensar em comer...

_ Eu lhe disse que estava com fome! _ Ela respondeu, apertando minha mão em seguida. Eu a analisei e encarei seu espanto. Fleur Delacuor andava pelo corredor apertado com uma pequena bolsa rosa. Ela nos observou e nós coramos, analisando rapidamente as janelas ensolaradas do trem.

_ Cara, ela notou! _ Disse, afinal, tinha certeza de que ela havia nos encarado de maneira suspeita. Ninguém sentava nas mesinhas com a comodidade do carrinho de doces pelos corredores e eu estava tão nervosa que era possível me observar gritar.

_ Calma... _ Juno disse, sorrindo marotamente para a janela e ouvindo a garota trancar a portinha do banheiro. Juno retirou a varinha do bolso de suas vestes e analisou o trem, aguardando para ver se alguém passava. Depois de alguns segundos, Juno se levantou e eu a acompanhei nervosa, observando ela caminhar até o balcão da lanchonete. _ Para viagem! _ Juno disse ao homem, segurando o pedaço de bolo e me encarando. _ 1, 2, 3... _ Juno ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu pulei, ouvindo uma grande explosão.

Meu coração disparou com o som agudo e gritos femininos saiam da portinha do banheiro. O homem que nos atendia, correu para o banheiro e Juno segurou meu braço, observando que eu era incapaz de me mexer por vontade própria.

_ Ande, Orleans... _ Corremos rapidamente para o corredor, onde muitas cabeças já saiam de suas cabines para entender a razão dos gritos femininos e nós entramos na nossa cabine. Permiti-me, assim que me senti mais segura, gargalhar. Eu e Juno gargalhamos tanto que o ar me faltava nos pulmões. Tentei engoli um pouco do ar que estava presente e me virar para Dean, Jess, Hermione, Rony... E Harry. O ar que me faltava nos pulmões, me invadiu de forma intensa e quase parei de respirar, assim como Juno. Corei violentamente.

Harry estava com suas costumeiras Jeans e os cabelos desalinhados, além dos grossos óculos redondos e me analisava, assim como todos os outros presentes. Juno me encarou e eu lhe devolvi o olhar.

b Estamos perdidas!/b

_ O que houve?_ Hermione perguntou, estreitando as sobrancelhas para nós e eu engoli em seco.

_ Alguém... Alguém... Acertou uma bomba de bosta de dragão no banheiro... Com Fleur dentro... _ Juno respondeu, fingindo sorrir pelo acontecido. Desesperei-me.

_ E não fomos nós! _ Disse de maneira rápida e arregalei meus olhos. Hermione nos encarou, firme. Prendi minha respiração.

_ Sério? _ Hermione perguntou, sorrindo por fim e tentando alcançar a porta da cabine.

_ Sim, nós fomos comprar bolo de abóboras e vimos tudo... _ Continuou Juno e eu a encarei. "Cara, ela era profissional!"

_ Bom, o castelo todo tem vontade de fazer isso... _ Comentou Jess, piscando o olho para nós e sorrindo.

_ Eu não tenho... _ Respondeu Rony, ajeitando a gaiola de Lilica para se sentar melhor. Eu me aproximei de Rony para me sentar no único espaço ainda vazio, mas Juno se sentou, deixando-me sentar ao lado de Harry, o único local vazio depois daquele. Corei e me sentei, sorrindo abafadamente para Harry.

_ Você é menino, não conta! _ Respondeu Jess.

_ Conto sim... _ Continuou Rony, aguardando Hermione se sentar. _ Até por que... Fazer a grifinória perder pontos por uma coisa tão imbecil assim... _ Eu analisei Juno e nós coramos.

_ Quem lhe garante que foi alguém da grifinória? _ Dean perguntou e Rony corou.

_ Estou dizendo que se fosse eu... _ completou ele.

_ Ainda sim, ela mereceria... _ Comentou Juno, largando-se na poltrona vermelha.

_ Não acho que alguém mereça! _ Comentou Hermione, também se sentando.

_ Ok... _ Jess disse _ Vamos mudar de assunto... _ Ela disse, voltando a sua atenção a janela.

_ Vamos falar sobre o que? _ perguntou Harry e era a primeira vez que ele falava alguma coisa dentro da cabine.

_ sobre... _ Rony observou o teto do trem _ sobre... Não sei... _ Concluiu.

b Dez minutos depois... /b

Rony jogava Snape explosivo com Harry, obstruindo toda a passagem pela cabine apertada, Jess maquiava-se em um pequeno espelho rosa e analisava seus cabelos, Dean havia depositado sua cabeça no vidro da cabine e estava em sono profundo àquela altura, Hermione lia um livro grosso e empoeirado, permitindo-se sorrir ás vezes, Junobox ouvia qualquer coisa em seu aparelho móvel de músicas e eu... Bom, eu tentava analisar o teto com algum interesse, já que não havia nada para fazer ali.

A porta da cabine se abriu rapidamente e Harry deixou sua varinha cair, assustado pela maneira grossa que alguém nos abordava. Todos nós analisamos a porta e em questão de milésimos de segundos, entrou em meu foco... Fleur Delacuor, ainda suja em algumas partes de seu vestido e cabelo, além de estar acompanhada de Nick Olsen. Arregalei meus olhos.

b Estou morta! /b

A minha primeira reação foi encarar Juno, que agora retirava calmamente os fones de seus ouvidos e também me analisava. "Estamos perdidas, expulsas, menos cem pontos da grifinória..."

_ Foram elas... _ Fleur disse, apontando para mim e Juno e eu corei violentamente, já que todos os presentes nos encararam, inclusive Harry, próximo de mim.

_ Eu... _ eu tentei argumentar algo, mas minha cara, com certeza, estava me condenando naquele momento. Por que eu fui participar disso? As certinhas nunca conseguem fazer coisas erradas...

_ Prove, Delacuor... _ Juno disse, com sua costumeira calma e eu a encarei, temerosa. Junobox simplesmente depositou seus fones novamente nos ouvidos e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na música. Eu continuei boquiaberta, encarando Juno.

_ Cosso, Orleans... _ Nick disse eu o analisei, já que Juno fingia não ouvir o rapaz. Eu quase podia perceber os suspiros de Jess, se não fosse o meu enorme medo. _ Serão muitos pontos a menos para a grifinória... _ Ele disse, voltando-se para mim, pois Juno continuava desatenta.

_ Caso tenha sido um grifinório... _ Eu ouvi a voz rouca de Harry dizer e o encarei assustada. "Ele estava me acobertando? Não, boba... Ele não sabe que você foi capaz disso..."

Voltei a analisar Nick Olsen, muito vermelha e com a respiração descompassada, principalmente por que ele se apoiou na porta, cruzando os braços. "Mas realmente o rapaz era bonito!"

_ É uma pena os monitores não terem permissão para usufruir do chá da verdade... _ Ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim e eu senti o ar dos meus pulmões sumirem, engolindo em seco.

_ Como você disse, Olsen... Monitores não... _ Hermione começou a dizer, mas Nick fez um gesto com um das mãos, calando-a.

_ Eu sei, Granger... Não precisa lembrar ao monitor-chefe as regras... _ Ele disse a Hermione e ela corou, voltando sua atenção ao livro, ou melhor, fingindo. _ E terei o maior prazer em descobrir isso sozinho... Orleans! _ Ele disse, voltando novamente sua atenção a mim e eu pressionei minhas sobrancelhas para o rapaz. "Tá beleza... Estou cansando disso... Ele está me ameaçando? Quer dizer... Fui eu... Mas se não tivesse sido?"

_ Boa sorte, Olsen... _ Disse, recolhendo de algum lugar do meu corpo todas as forças necessárias para falar com nenhum receio aquilo.

_ Eu terei... _ Respondeu-me, largando seu olhar ainda em mim. "Está na cara que fui eu!"

Ele ergueu as mãos, analisando Fleur e voltando a caminhar para o corredor, fechando a porta de maneira educada. Eu me soltei no pequeno espaço entre a cabine e Harry, escorregando alguns centímetros. "Estou frita!" Suspirei e tentei voltar o mais rápido possível ao normal.

_ Você viu o jeito que ele falou com você? _ Rony perguntou a Hermione e ela sorriu, envergonhada.

_ Eu não me importo... _ ela respondeu sincera e ouvimos um bocejo alto.

_ Com o que você não se importa? _ Dean perguntou com sua voz rouca, denunciando seu sono.

_ Não acredito que você não ouviu nada! _ Jess disse, analisando o rapaz.

_ Ouvir o que? _ Ele perguntou, voltando-se a nós e eu sorri, conhecendo Dean e seu sono b realmente profundo. /b

_ Nada de importante, Dean... _ Disse Juno, analisando o seu pequeno aparelho.

_ Só espero que ele não tenha levado isso para o lado pessoal... _ Comentou Harry e eu o analisei.

_ Como assim? _ perguntou Rony e eu continuei o observando, percebendo-o corar com o meu olhar próximo. Harry era tão pálido que não tinha uma sarda se quer... E os cabelos lisos e leves não se ajeitavam por mau costume... Além do cheiro forte e doce, de algum amaciante de roupas, que exalava sua jaqueta.

_ Ele é um bom apanhador... _ Ele disse, sorrindo para Hermione e me encarando por fim. Corei. Eu não havia visto que estava tão próxima... Forcei uma tosse e me encostei-me à cabine.

_ Está com medo...? _ Perguntei, fazendo-o sorrir e assim consegui reparar seus dentes branquíssimos. "Harry, você não sabe o risco que corre..."

_ Não... Mas prevenir é bem melhor... _ Ele disse envergonhado e Juno nos analisou.

_ A corvinal nunca foi forte o bastante, Harry... _ Disse Juno, como uma boa rebatedora da grifinória diria, a fim de proteger seu time. Juno havia entrado no time a partir do terceiro ano de Hogwarts e desde então, jamais fora substituída, era realmente boa jogadora.

_ Não menosprezo ninguém... Juno... _ Ele respondeu, voltando sua atenção ao Snape explosivo que jazia no chão antes da "interrupção" corvinal.


End file.
